warflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Town Center
TC Level Unlocks *'1' House I, **Treasury, **Training Ground *'2 ' House II, **Shop *'3' Area page *'4 ' House III *'5' World page *'8 ' House IV *'10 ' Farm page ** System Messages **1. Once TC is upgraded to lv. 11, War Academy will be available for improving military technology. **2. Once TC is upgraded to lv. 12, Market will be available for forage trade. **3. Once War Academy is upgrade to lv. 10, at most 3 heroes can be sent (placed) to a lv. 2 formation *'11' War Academy *'12 ' Market *'13' House V *'15' Barracks (up to this level soldiers lost did not need to be replaced) *'18' House VI *'20' ** System Messages **1. After joining a nation, in your TC you can view your Rank in the Rank page and receive Salary. The Honor Points required can be earned quickly through attacking players from other nations or Invest in your own city in the World. **2. After joining a nation, you can seize a mine where you can mine a large amount of Silver. **3. Once War Academy is upgraded to Lv. 25, at most 4 heroes can be sent to a lv. 5 Formation. *'25' Tax office *'30' dealer unlocks in shop *'35' Gold Plant *'35' System Message: Congratulations on upgrading to lv 35. But from now on you will lose MCU after you lose a battle. *'40' **System Message: Congratulations on upgrading to lv 40! Daily quests are unlocked. You can get honor and books from daily quests **1. once TC is upgraded to lv. 40, you can accept and complete daily quests to earn different weapons and a great many honor points (not true... you get books from high level daily quests) **2. Once TC is upgraded to lv. 41, you can build post house to trade in your own nation and earn lots of silver. **3. Once TC is upgraded to lv. 45, you can build native bank to boost the revenue from trade. *'41' Post House (caravans) *'45' Native Bank (boost caravans revenue) *'51 '''Get' 1 free dealer everyday *'''60 **1. Once TC is upgraded to lvl. 82, you can build Textile Mill which, when upgraded to lv. 82, will bring you more revenue. **2. Once TC is upgraded to lv. 85, you can build another Training Ground to further improve your heroes. **3. Once War Academy is upgraded to lv. 65, Technologies including Conscription, Fortifying, Catapult and Immunity will be available for research. *'82' Textile Mill *'85' 2nd training ground *'100' Ancient Altar *'100' Outer City unlocked *Passing all Nation lv 1 maps allows Max TC to increase to 110 *'105' Forge *'110' Jewel Pavilion *'110' 3rd training ground *passing Nation lv 3 map allows max TC to increase to 120 *Passing Hailar and Kinlin maps allows TC to increase to 130 *at lv 130 Collections pagoda and Warrior System become available. *Passing White city and Cannan maps allows TC to increase to 140 *Passing Draenam map allows max TC to increase to 160 *Passing Tringchow map allows max TC to increase to Lv 170 *passing Gillchow & Takestate maps allow Level up to LV180